scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo (Neil Fanning)
:This article is about the live-action theatrical incarnation of Scooby-Doo. For other terms, meanings and incarnations, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation). |actor = Neil Fanning Frank Welker }} Scoobert "Scooby"-Doo is the canine mascot of Mystery Incorporated. Physical appearance Scooby-Doo is a fully grown male Great Dane, with brown eyes, and brown fur covered with black spots. He wears a blue dog collar. Personality He is lovable, friendly, and quite cowardly much like his owner and best friend Shaggy. Although Scooby may seem like a coward at most times, he has shown many acts of heroism as he single handedly defeated the Tar Monster by freezing him. Scooby-Doo also is easily confused or manipulated if bribed with food or a Scooby Snack, as when he went into the deep dark forest for a bag of "hamburgers". Nevertheless, Scooby-Doo is highly loyal and friendly and he (along with Shaggy) is the glue that keeps Mystery Inc. together. Powers and abilities Scooby-Doo has the power of human speech and communicate fully with other human beings, as well as still being able to talk like a regular dog. Being a dog his senses are far better than humans. Scooby is shown to have a keen sense of smell when tracking down clues for the team, although at times he usually collects things he wants as seen in the second film. Scooby-Doo is incredibly fast and agile when it comes to him and Shaggy being chased by monsters; they are the fastest in the gang. Once Scooby's protoplasm is removed he gains the ability to fly. History Early life The gang had known each other since they were kids and Scooby was a puppy. His nephew Scrappy-Doo had joined them until he started demanding leadership, and other annoyances, which the gang couldn't put up with anymore, leading them to abandon him in the desert near Yucca Flats. ''Scooby-Doo: The Movie'' The gang unmasked Old Man Smithers as the Luna Ghost. After the mystery, the gang broke up, due to personality clashes. Shaggy and Scooby were left with the Mystery Machine, and went onto to live at the the beach. Two years later, they received an invitation to Spooky Island by the owner. The duo reunited with the gang (who had also been invited) at the airport where Scooby had disguised himself as Shaggy's "grandma" because big dogs weren't allowed, and went mostly successful until he was distracted by a cat onboard the plane. During their time on the island, Scooby felt Shaggy hadn't been paying attention to him since the latter had started hanging out with Mary Jane. Scooby was kidnapped and used as a sacrifice by his nephew, Scrappy-Doo as Scooby was the pure soul Scrappy needed to complete the ritual. Scooby was convinced by Mondavarious to be a sacrifice for a ritual, not understanding what a sacrifice is Scooby agreed. As the ritual began Scooby was led out, where Shaggy attempted to persuade Scooby to run away with him and escape. Scooby eventually agreed but it was too late, his soul was pulled from his body leaving it limp and presumably dead. Shaggy was able to free Scooby's soul before it was absorbed, Scooby's soul bounced around the room before returning to his body. As everything went back to normal, Shaggy apologized to Scooby for not being a good friend. At the end of their stay, Scooby and Shaggy reconciled by eating the All-You-Can-Eat deal at the Spooky Hotel. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Scooby and Shaggy feel like screw-ups as they try to become better detectives, but what got them was unleashing the alive monsters that they unmasked. Scooby finds out he has been a hero all along and that he haven't known it like Shaggy. Scooby saves Coolsville and his friends by using a fire hydrant to seduce the Tar Monster and brought the control panel to the hive. Appearances * Scooby-Doo: The Movie * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed In other languages References Category:Dogs Category:Mystery Incorporated (theatrical films) Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie characters Category:Talking animals